And the Innocent Shall Triumph
by Revriley
Summary: An incident in Manhattan, and the events that follow, gives Dr. Doom the chance to attack the Baxter Building at full force-and have a chance at overthrowing them. Full Summary inside. Johnnycentric.
1. Prologue

**And The Innocent Shall Triumph**

**Disclaimer: **Fantastic Four, I own it not.

**Summary: **When an orphanage is destroyed by a blizzard, (The snow was so heavy, and the wood was so old, the roof caved, and the house collapsed), the Fantastic Four have agreed to temporarily let the orphans stay in the Baxter Building. When Doom realizes that this puts the Fantastic Four in a somewhat...vulnerable...position, he starts to attack at full force. Can he be stopped?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Prologue**

"...Meteorologists report that the snow _will_ _not stop_ for at least another two days. People out in the field report that more and more citizens are stocking up on groceries, blankets, and flashlights...some have even made a point of leaving town. Yet the weather seems to have not prohibited the mad dash to sales downtown. Meanwhile, the esteemed Mr. James Kensington of Kensington Estates has made a generous donation to..."

Nathan Warrel put down the remote, and stared at the now-black screen of the television. Reaching toward a beer can on the table next to the chair, he glanced out of the window. The news was right for once. The snow had not ceased, and the outside world was a blur of white through the glass. Drinking the remains of the can, Nathan suddenly felt a cold draft, which was out of place in the warm haze of the living room. Looking at the window again, he realized that it was about an inch open—enough to disrupt the coziness of his domain. Perhaps Sarah had left it open...but then again, Sarah wasn't that dumb. Nathan hauled himself up from the chair, and shuffled over to the window, sighing.

He was about to slam it shut, when Nathan suddenly heard a creaking sound, indistinct, yet loud, and he peered through the window, desperately trying to make out the shapes of the tall buildings of Manhattan, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. Recognizing the shape of the orphanage, he squinted, straining both his ears, and his eyes to confirm his suspicions. The sound started to get louder, and Nathan paled, reaching for the phone nearby...

****

"What do you mean, you can't help them?" Officer Plywood sighed, and repeated his previous statement.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Warrel. We can't help them in this weather. Not even the Fantastic Four could do anything."

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet they could do a better job then you!"

"I'm sure they could, but I don't see them out there now, do you?"

Officer Plywood snapped, glaring at the coffee mug that sat nearby. The words painted on it said, Police of New York: Always Doing Their Duty. They only made Plywood feel worse. He hadn't meant to say that, but the feeling of inability was making him feel angry and helpless. Hearing the dial tone, he realized Mr. Warrel had hung up. Plywood rested his head in his hands. _Those poor kids..._

_**Four Days Later**_

"Dale, you, Kenny, Ed, and Alec take that area, at the top. Chris, you take Ian, Jack, and Milo over there, near that side, and Luc? You get Tom, Pat, and Mike, and go to other side. Rest of you take any place. Let's go."

The rescue teams immediately headed toward the collapsed orphanage. Sirens wailed as ambulances raced into the streets—which had been dutifully cleared of snow. But that had caused the delay of waiting another day before saving the children, and the likelihood that they would survive was unlikely. Volunteers rushed to start clearing away the snow that covered the debris of the orphanage. Meanwhile...

Johnny Storm flew over the buildings of Manhattan, speeding toward the wreckage site. Behind him, Reed, Sue, and Ben followed in the Fantasticar. Johnny had been the first one to suggest, no, demand, that they go rescue the kids four days ago, and he had been the first one to object, when Reed said no.

_Flashback_

_One of the many, many perks of having Reed in the family, was that the technology never failed. So, while most of Manhattan was suffering a blackout, Franklin and Valeria Richards were watching cartoons...that is...they _were_...Johnny rushed into the living room, grabbing the remote from a startled Franklin's hands. "Hey!" Franklin snatched at the remote, while Valeria gurgled in indignation. "Sorry, buddy. The News is on." Was Johnny's reply. Of course, this was probably the first time anyone had heard him say this, and so a surprised Franklin handed it over._

"_...Meteorologists report that the snow will not stop for at least another two days. People out in the field report that more and more citizens are stocking up on groceries, blankets, and flashlights...some have even made a point of leaving town. Yet the weather seems to have not prohibited the mad dash to sales downtown."_

_That was all Johnny needed to know. Throwing the remote back to Franklin, he turned to Reed, Sue, and Ben, who had hurried after him. "Did you here that? We've got to go help them, now!" Of course, it wasn't the television that had told them that the orphanage had collapsed. They had received a phone call earlier, from the police. But the television confirmed his fear. Johnny turned, obviously heading for the door. Reed, however, stretched out an arm, and grabbed Johnny by the collar. "No." Johnny turned and stared disbelievingly at Reed, who returned his gaze impassively. "What do you mean, no?" Reed patiently replied, "I'm sorry, Johnny, but we wouldn't be able to do much in this weather. You know that." _

_End Flashback._

It wasn't hard to spot the remains of the orphanage, even from this height. Johnny dove down to site, flaming off. The others landed seconds after he did, and when they caught up, he was already talking to Mr. Jeremiah Sanders, the man who had just sent the rescue teams to the floors.

"Thank goodness you're here," Sanders spoke enthusiastically, mopping his brow in relief. Unlike some other men the team had met, Sanders seemed to actually care about who he was saving, while the other men cared about whether or not they made a profit. Sanders was glancing back toward the wreckage. "Er...to be honest, I'm not an expert in your abilities, and I trust that Mr. Fantastic there is much more able to find suitable jobs for you...yes, Alan, I'll be there in a minute!" He called the last bit to a young man who was impatiently beckoning for him to oversee the operation. "...If you find a child or faculty member trapped, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Er, and thank you!" Sanders called over his shoulder as he hurried away.

Reed spoke rapidly. "Johnny, you can help on the surface. Melt the snow and destroy the debris on top of the building. That will help the rescue teams more quickly. Remember, keep your flame to a minimum. Just because the wood is wet does not mean that flame cannot harm it. The molecules react in a way that could cause a chain reaction with-" Johnny held up a hand. "Right. Be careful. Got it." Reed turned to Ben. "The same is pretty much for you. Get the heaviest stuff. In fact, you too, Sue. Then, once you all have clear openings to the inside, you can save the children and lift debris. Let's go."

***

As Johnny started to melt the snow, his left hand a fiery blaze as a concentrated beam of flame—directed at the snow, of course, he felt a sudden chill down his back—strange, since he never got cold. It felt like someone was watching him...Johnny glanced around in confusion. "Hey! Hey! Torch! Pay attention...please?" Johnny turned, and saw a trembling young man around his age, glancing nervously at the stream of fire. "Sorry."

***

Ben heaved another large wooden beam onto a growing pile nearby. Peering at the rubble in front of him, he suddenly pulled at a huge rock. The rubble on top collapsed, and Ben called to a few volunteer helpers, who were futilely scrabbling at a nearby spot. "I think I found an entrance!"

***

It was dark as Ben slowly cleared a passageway for the people to use. Flashlights paled in comparison to Johnny's flame, something that Ben was trying in vain to taunt. "Jeez, Matchstick. Turn it down, will ya?" Johnny smirked, the fireball in his hand growing slightly larger. He was about to reply, when suddenly he felt that cold chill down his back. And it _hurt _now. To onlookers, his appearance was tense, his head turning around, as if he was looking for something, the fireball flickering out. Ben glanced back...or tried to....at Johnny. "Matchstick? I hate to say it, but we need that flame of yours to see." When Johnny didn't reply, Ben started to get concerned. "Johnny? Are you okay?"

It took a while for Johnny to answer. When he finally snapped out of it, he realized that the rescue team behind him, and Ben in front of him, were -trying to- stare at him. Before he resumed his fireball, he murmured, "Yeah Ben...I...I'm good." Ben was startled as a ball of fire flared and it took several blinks o adjust. Looking at Johnny's face now, he could see that it was pale, and that he was slightly trembling. Ben was skeptical. "Johnny...if you're toying wit' me..." Johnny shook his head in defiance. "Ben. I'm fine. The children in the building are probably not. That means that the children are the first priority. So, move."

And so Ben did.

***

The first child to be rescued was a small boy trapped under a fallen bookcase. And it was Reed who had found him. The child's cries were pitifully weak, but loud enough. Just. Reed had slithered under the bookcase, and expanded, raising the bookcase slowly. And of course, he did a complete physical examination of the boy.

"What's your name?" Reed asked, gently lifting the tattered shirt up so he could examine the boy's chest. Of course, this was also a test of the boy's cognitive abilities, to see whether he had a concussion. "C...Chris..." Reed gently prodded at a horrible-looking bruise. on Chris's shoulder, causing the boy to moan softly. "Okay, Chris...follow my finger..." Reed stretched a finger up towards Chris's face. The boy followed it perfectly. "Very good. Now--" The reason Reed stopped was because a rescue team member had joined them, and was kneeling to pick Chris up. "Thanks, Mr. Fantastic. I'll take him. Uh...since you can stretch into places and stuff, I thought that maybe you could squeeze through the cracks through the...um, the mess, and look for other kids." Reed nodded, and as the rescue worker picked Chris up, he asked Chris, "Chris, did you see anyone else in the room before the snow came?" A nod. "Over there was Sean," Chris pointed to a pile of rubble, where the end of an upturned bed was seen sticking out of the pile. Two volunteers, overhearing, rushed to the area, shouting for another to come help. "A-and over there was...was..." Chris screwed up his face-painfully-in concentration. By now, everyone was silent and listening, except for the three working to retrieve Sean. "Was...was...Chang." He was pointing to the remains of a piano, and debris. Two helpers immediately went to work. "And...Robert was on the couch..." The couch in question was half-buried under the rubble.

"We wuz sharing this room." Chris's lower lip trembled, and a single tear ran a clean streak on his dusty face. "Now we don't have a room no more." The seven year old let another tear fall, and the rescue worker holding him left, and the room was silent.

***

It took several hours to complete the search. The faculty members and orphans who were not unconscious either stood or sat in a huddle, blankets tightly wrapped around them, with paramedics treating the injuries. The unconscious lay on stretchers, but the ambulances had not been permitted to leave. Reed had not permitted it.

"I'm sorry sir, but just because you are Mr. Fantastic does not mean you have any control over the duties of the hospital." The owner of the voice was an elderly looking man in a white doctor's coat. He stood defiantly in front of Reed, his arms crossed.

"Dr. Imred," Reed carefully began. "I assure you, I have a very good reason. Now if you'd just let me explain-"

"Mr. Richards," Dr. Imred began, his voice clenched in anger, "When it comes to my patients, I do not care for such reasons. My duty, my responsibility, is for their lives, their families. Surely, you cannot deny me my job as a doctor."

Sue had listened up until this point, and she was frowning in exasperation. Walking up, she had put her arm around Reed's shoulders and said, "Dr. Imred, when it comes to my husband, I'd suggest you listen. His reasons are the best I've ever heard. Although," She added, a smile playing at her lips, "When it comes to _Johnny's_ reasons, I wouldn't bother..."

"Hey!" Johnny called, from where he stood, emitting a wave of heat from his body, but not flame, for the shivering survivors.

Dr. Imred sighed. Behind his glasses, one could almost see his eyes softening, and a muttered, "Youngsters," before speaking out loud. "Very well. But make it quick."

Reed clasped his hands behind his back, and looked at the children near the ambulance. "Where will the children go?" Dr. Imred was taken aback. He wasn't expecting a question to be the first thing Reed would say, and he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"We've been thinking of letting them stay at the hospital, until another orphanage can be found..." Reed let out a short laugh, causing the doctor to stare in surprise. "The hospital? Yes, for their injuries, but as a home? Everything one color, white. The walls, the uniforms, the beds, even some patient's skin. People coughing, people having seizures, people throwing up, people bloody, people _dying_! Is that a place to let children stay in?"

Dr. Imred shifted uncomfortably. "We'd make sure that they stayed in the children's area of the hospital..." Sue turned to him. "Doctor, we have two children of our own. One isn't even four years old. And they are stubborn when it comes to freedom. The oldest is always leaving his room to go into one of Reed's labs, even when we tell him not to. It's natural. Just because you tell them to stay and play nicely with one another isn't going to actually make them stay and play nicely with one another. Sooner or later, they'll become restless. Freedom _is_ humanity. That's why women protested for their rights. That's why the Revolutionary War started. That's why there was the Civil War. You may lock them up, Dr. Imred," Sue said, holding up a hand as Dr. Imred opened his mouth to argue, "But I wouldn't advise it."

Sue walked away, leaving two silent men in her wake.

Dr. Imred was the first to speak. "Then what do you suggest we do, Mr. Richards?" Reed glanced at him briefly, and stood quietly for a moment, his gaze seemingly locked on nothing. "I suggest that the children stay at the Baxter Building. For the time being. There we have equipment that will heal them faster and more efficiently then the hospital's. We have toys and comfort. We have quite a suitable home there, doctor." Reed still was not looking at the doctor, and it was only when the doctor began to sway, was that Reed realized that Imred wasn't taking the suggestion well.

***

It had taken a great deal of time for Reed and Sue to persuade the hospital, and the government, to agree. Their initial reaction was similar to Johnny and Ben's, who both stood agape in front of Reed and Sue.

"No way am I going t'live in the same building wiv'a buncha kids!" Ben's indignant voice rang out through the Baxter Building. Sue narrowed her eyes, and Ben cringed. "That is...uh...I don't want any kids besides Franklin and Valeria." Sitting next to Ben was Johnny, slumped. It was Johnny who spoke next. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for the kids to wander around. Specifically talking about my room, and Reed's labs." "Since when do you think?" Grumbled Ben.

Reed had a talent for being patient, and directed his next comment to both to them. "So, you're going to deny those children the right to have a decent home, just for the sake of your privacy?" This was followed by furious objections. Johnny the loudest. "Hey, I like kids. And, to be honest, it's kinda funny that you're the guy jumping to conclusions this time, not-" He broke off. The chill was back. It felt like needles were pricking his body, cold needles. This was the third time it had happened, and the most painful so far. Johnny gasped instinctively, and with all his will, forced back the urge to moan. Sue instantly reacted.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" Johnny didn't reply, and Ben glanced at him from where he sat. "Is this like what happened at the orphanage?" Sue tightened her jaw. "Johnny? What happened at the orphanage?" No response. "Ben? What happened at the orphanage?" Ben hesitantly spoke. "Well...we wuz clearing a path, and Johnny turned pale, like now. I thought maybe this wuz related to that."

Johnny shook his head, not at Ben, but as an instinctual way to try and get rid of the feeling. "I'm good, guys. So, when do the kids get here?" Reed glanced at him, and replied,

"Now."

***

Dr. Doom watched Johnny from his headquarters. Of course, the reaction was unfortunate, but pleasing. The reaction being the chill. But then, if what he heard was true, then...then...Dr. Doom smiled coldly, and started making plans for improving an old laser weapon he had...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

0_0. That was long.

So, here's a list of the orphanage kids, from oldest to youngest.

Mortimer: 15 year old boy. Black hair, brown eyes. Quiet and mysterious.

Emily: 14 year old girl. Blond hair, blue eyes. Energetic and fun-loving.

Asher: 14 year old boy. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes reading, and soccer.

Jenifer: 14 year old girl. Shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes. Loves the outdoors.

Tomas: 13 year old boy. Black hair, blue eyes. Likes to build.

Rowan: Tomas's Twin. Likes to build.

Penny: 11 year old girl. Brown hair, green eyes. Jenifer's younger sister.

Adam: 9 year old boy who loves history. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Wendy: 7 year old girl, black hair, blue eyes, Mortimer's younger sister.

Chris: 7 year old boy. Blond hair, brown eyes. Likes basketball.

Sean: 7 year old boy. Red hair, green eyes. Likes to sing. Nice Irish voice.

Chang: 7 year old boy. Asian. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes music.

Robert. 7. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Asher's younger brother. Likes baseball.

**Children deceased in the collapse of the orphanage. **

Fern: Five year old girl, brown hair, hazel eyes.

Danny: 10 year old boy with blond hair, hazel eyes.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks two all three reviewers! Hopefully there will be more...Anyway, I've posted the names of the children at the bottom again, so if you've forgotten, they're there...and sorry if this chapter is shorter than the first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

_Dr. Imred, as it turned out, was one of the chief medical personnel at the hospital, and after half an hour of talking at the orphanage site, he agreed to Reed's terms, and the children were sent directly to the Baxter Building to be treated..._

The children were seated at various tables in the main medical lab of the Baxter Building. Reed and Sue had both agreed without hesitation that they would treat the children who had the worst injuries first, and the least worrisome last, instead of youngest to oldest. And so, the first one to undergo examination was, (if the duplicate orphanage files were correct), Asher. The fourteen year old lay still on the metal table. Dried blood covered the right half of his forehead and face, and his leg was bent at a crooked angle. His breathing was irregular, and Reed listed the injuries to Sue promptly.

"He must have banged his head hard, possible concussion. His ribs are bruised badly, a couple even cracked. His left leg is broken...where was he found again?"

Sue consulted the paper on which the recorded places of rescued children were found—all the volunteers had been asked to do this, and they all were put here. "Asher...was found...under the remains of a bathroom sink and mirror...several pipes were broken and his clothes were damp."

"Possible sickness and infection then. I wouldn't expect that orphanage to be clean of germs. And in this weather, the water would have caused fever...and possibly chances of--"

Reed never did get to finish, because outside the door, Johnny had stopped pacing, and shouted, "Are you sure that there's nothing Ben and I could do to help?" Sue sighed...

_Flashback_

_Sue pushed at her force field again, causing Ben and Johnny to bump into several pieces of equipment on they way toward the door, where Sue was desperately hoping that her force field would lead them to. They did, in fact, shoot out the door and collapse in the hallway. Reed hurried through the door, with the injured on his stretched form, and as soon as he was through, Sue slammed the door and locked it. Almost immediately Ben and Johnny started pounding on the door, protesting loudly. "There's gotta be something we can do!" "Come on, Suzie, let us in!" Sue wasted no time replying, "There is something you can do...stay out of our way!" _

Reed's voice shook Sue out of her thoughts. He had asked her a question, and Sue...her thoughts still somewhere else, asked absentmindedly for him to repeat it.

***

Ben watched Johnny pace in front of the lab door, and sighed. "Give it up, Matchstick. Since we ain't the brains of the Fantastic Four, we're not wanted." Johnny, defeated, leaned on a wall and slid down it -dramatically- into a sitting position. "Yeah...I guess we'd do more harm then good. But what are we supposed to _do_?" Ben understood Johnny's frustration. How could they do anything but wait for news of the kids' health?

"I'm gonna go find Franklin and Val. Keep them busy while their parents are working miracles." Ben said, walking away. Anything to keep busy. "Wait a second. I'm their uncle. I should be the one to spend a lot of time with them." Johnny called from behind. Ben didn't turn around, but he could tell Johnny had flamed on, especially when a fiery blur streaked ahead of him. "Hey! Wait!" Ben protested as he lumbered down the hall, "I'm their uncle too! Well...an honorary one..."

***

Johnny had agreed to his nephew's request of playing Wii. So now they were both up against each other in a game of bowling. Ben, however, was stuck reading Valeria stories. But Ben had a soft spot for Valeria, and didn't mind, although occasionally he would glance up from whatever story he was reading to predict the winner of the bowling match.

"I'm beating ya, Unca Johnny, I'm beating ya!" Johnny smiled at Franklin's excited tone. Of course, Johnny was letting his nephew win...although he suspected Ben didn't know, due to...

"He's right, Matchstick! And to think you used to boast about your sport skills!"

...that.

But Johnny didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with his sister's children. And now, he raised his Wii remote and was about to swing for what he hoped would be a strike, when suddenly--

He hissed in pain and dropped the remote. "Are you alright, Unca Johnny?" Franklin sounded scared, but his voice seemed far away and distant. The pain was back again—the chill was back again, and now it wasn't just on his back, it was rushing down his legs and chest, and up onto his face, like ice water that had the properties of hot water to burn the person, but that wasn't _possible_ --

The pain was making it hard for Johnny to think in sentences that actually ended, and the feeling started to intensify, causing the words to become gibberish. "Ben—the kids—don't...don't let them...get them away!"

***

Ben hurriedly ushered the two bewildered and frightened children to the kitchen, and as soon as they were settled with something to keep them occupied, (namely two bowls of some sugary cereal that Ben had practically forced into their hands), and rushed back two the living room. Johnny was in a kneeling position on the ground. His eyes were staring, unseeing, into the distance, and his face was chalk white. Ben, thinking fast, doused him in leftover coffee that had conveniently been sitting all night in a mug on a nearby table. Somehow, that seemed to break Johnny out of his misery, and as Ben watched, the sodden young man, with brown liquid dripping down off his hair and onto his clothes get slowly off the floor. Both of them were silent, and Johnny walked toward the door of the lounge. Ben stared at him in concern, until Johnny turned around, and a weak grin spread across his face. "Five bucks for not telling Reed and Sue." Johnny said, and Ben could only stand there in confusion as Johnny walked away, and toward his room.

***

Doom smiled in satisfaction as he watched this scene unfold. This was becoming more of a pleasure then a problem. Johnny seemed determined not to cause tension between his family, and as long as he kept quiet, and didn't make it into a major issue...Doom was becoming more and more content...but...there was the question of whether to attack _now_, when those orphanage children were still injured, or wait until they were healthy, and Johnny out of action...of course, there was no contest. The latter. Doom laughed coldly. Oh, Richards was going to regret his tendency to be kind and generous....

***

_It had taken Sue and Reed nearly two days to finish 'fixing up' the children, and another day or so for them (the children) to heal completely. It was all thanks to the equipment they had lying around. At a normal hospital, it would have taken at least a month, possibly more, for the children to heal. Of course, at a normal hospital, there wouldn't be this problem of rooming. Luckily, at the Baxter Building, about all of the couches could be converted into beds, and they had a couple of spare guest rooms too. So now begins a time of vulnerability for the Fantastic Four..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the ending, if it seemed rushed. I didn't want to end on Doom again, and I wanted the children to be healed at the end of the chapter, so I could begin using their point of views for the following chapters. So, once you get to know the children more, you can request for different things to happen to them. I can't promise that I'll use them all, though...

Mortimer: 15 year old boy. Black hair, brown eyes. Quiet and mysterious.

Emily: 14 year old girl. Blond hair, blue eyes. Energetic and fun-loving.

Asher: 14 year old boy. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes reading, and soccer.

Jenifer: 14 year old girl. Shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes. Loves the outdoors.

Tomas: 13 year old boy. Black hair, blue eyes. Likes to build.

Rowan: Tomas's Twin. Likes to build.

Penny: 11 year old girl. Brown hair, green eyes. Jenifer's younger sister.

Adam: 9 year old boy who loves history. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Wendy: 7 year old girl, black hair, blue eyes, Mortimer's younger sister.

Chris: 7 year old boy. Blond hair, brown eyes. Likes basketball.

Sean: 7 year old boy. Red hair, green eyes. Likes to sing. Nice Irish voice.

Chang: 7 year old boy. Asian. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes music.

Robert. 7. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Asher's younger brother. Likes baseball.

**Children deceased in the collapse of the orphanage.**

Fern: Five year old girl, brown hair, hazel eyes.

Danny: 10 year old boy with blond hair, hazel eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay. First, I am _so sorry_ about the lack of updates. I've been really busy lately.

Thanks to all 6 reviewers...

By the way, if any of you are confused by the first scene below, all will be explained at the end of this chapter, where I shall be considerate of your confusion. (I don't want to give anything away before you read it)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2**

Doom lifted the lever, and listened in satisfaction as a mighty _hummmm_ welled from the enormous machine in front of him. The lever was connected to a large, technical box-shaped device, and on the flat surface stood two cylinder-shaped containers. In the first container, floating in a bluish gel, was a young girl. Her brown hair floated eerily around her head, and her eyes were shut, like the boy's eyes, the boy in the second cylinder. Although he did not have long hair, his short hair waved as best it could in the liquid. His green jacket billowed, however, and revealed a ripped t-shirt.

The humming noise started to increase, growing steadily louder and higher in pitch, and as it did, the bluish gel started to darken. Doom would had covered his ears, but he needed to pull the lever at the _exact_ moment, the _precise_-. It was now. The gel was a pitch black, and the noise had reached the highest point able to be heard by humans. Doom slammed the lever down in excitement, and the room became deathly quiet. He stared at the children in intense concentration. Surely it couldn't have failed? Of course it couldn't. He was Doom, after all. Suddenly—what was that? Yes, yes-

Both pairs of eyes shot open in unison.

Both pairs of eyes were dark red.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Asher grinned as he swung both legs over the bed. He was _finally_ fully healed. Since he had been the worst off, Dr. Richards, _both _Dr. Richards, had ordered him to take it easy, even though they had fixed him up pretty well. Still grinning, he headed toward the door of the guest room. Immediately, he tripped over a stack of comic books, and... "Robert?" Asher asked in confusion.

Asher's little brother looked up at him in delight. "Ash!" His little brother leaped up and hugged him. Asher gently disengaged him. "Easy there, Ro," The grin on Robert's face didn't fade. "I knew you'd get better! All the others are better, too! C'mon, come and meet Franklin and Valeria!" Robert clamped onto Asher's hand. Asher let himself be pulled along, still marveling at the fact that they were inside the _Baxter Building._ **The**__Baxter Building.

Franklin and Valeria were in the living room, along with most of the other orphanage children. Even though the two children of Reed and Sue were younger than Asher, he still felt slightly awed. He didn't have much time, though, for the younger orphanage children were hugging him happily, while the older children smiled and gave him high fives. The orphanage had not many children, so they all had become close friends.

Emily, a girl about Asher's age managed to wade her way through the mass of children, and smiled. "Isn't it awesome?" Her grin grew. "We know the Fantastic Four!" Mortimer, the oldest and most morose of the children, overheard their conversation. "We haven't technically met them yet," he frowned, "Although they saved us, and operated on us, we haven't actually formed an intelligent conversation with them yet." Emily sighed good-humorously. "Always the pessimist, aren't you, Mort?" He scowled. "My name is Mortimer." and walked off.

Asher and Emily snickered, when suddenly a hush fell over the room, except for Franklin and Valeria, who continued to laugh at a joke Chris had just made (Valeria most likely because her brother was laughing). Asher looked up. And stared. Standing at the door was all four of..the Fantastic Four. There was Reed, standing straight and tall, Sue, who looked matronly at them all, Ben, who shifted uncomfortably, and Johnny, Asher's favorite. All of the children had 'favorites'. The idea of real superheroes had been something unreal to them, and so they thought of them as comic book heroes, creating up stories about them on rainy days.

Reed spoke. "Welcome to the Baxter Building. I hope you enjoy your stay here. We will try to make your stay as comfortable as possible." Sue, beside Reed, slapped him gently on the arm, whispering something in disapproval. She turned to smile at the children. "I'm sorry about Reed, it seems like he can't grasp the concept of casual conversation. So, we've decided to let you stay here until we can find a suitable orphanage for you. In fact, we're thinking of building one. But back to the present. I _know_ your stay will be comfortable, and if you have any questions, just ask one of us. By the way, you all have freedom to wander around the building, except the areas that have the number codes on them. But enough rules. Who's hungry?"

Asher liked Sue. She seemed friendly. Emily agreed too, because as the younger kids clamored in excited anticipation at the prospect of food, she whispered to him, "She's nice."

The chatter grew louder, as each child emphasized that _their_ choice was the best. Finally, Reed's voice could be heard above the uproar. "Please, don't worry! We have a food replicator as well as a kitchen, so if you don't want to trust our cooking, go up to the replicator and state what type of food you want! This way, please!"

The small crowd of children was ushered through a door, and when Asher's turn came for the replicator, he paused undecided. They didn't get much variety in food at the school and the orphanage, so finally he opted for pizza. Taking his plate, he weaved his way through the horde of other children scrambling for seats, and plopped down next to Rowan. As the two boys started a conversation, Rowan grew quiet, and looked at something behind Asher. Asher turned. And stared again. Johnny Storm had sat down next to him. "W...w...wow..." Asher murmured. Johnny leaned toward him, eyes sparkling. "Ssh," Johnny put a finger to his lips. "I'm mingling."

A tinging of spoon upon glass was heard, and all eyes turned to Sue, at the head. "I'd like to toast," she smiled, "to the first night of all of us together." There were cheers, and as people were about to dig in, a small voice piped up, "Shouldn't we pray first?" Asher gazed at the speaker, a small girl named Wendy. They hadn't particularly prayed on a regular basis at the orphanage, only doing it when one was hurt or sad, or when they felt particularly blessed. But he knew that there was something to pray for. He stood up.

"I'd like to pray for Fern and Danny," he said quietly. There was silence, and murmurs of "Me too." The death of the siblings had taken their toll on all of the orphanage children. "And I'd like to pray for Miss Lilian," Penny said hesitantly. Miss Lilian had been the Matron, the one in charge at the orphanage. She had survived the wreckage too, but Dr. Imred had asked for at least the faculty to be cared for at the hospital.

Finally the children started to eat, reveling in the power of the food replicator. His pizza _was_ good, Asher decided. On his right, Rowan had tried something called...what was it? Lunchables? The name had been heard throughout the school, and had become a reverent name among the orphans, regarded as something only for the well-off. And to his left, Johnny was eating something unfamiliar, but it looked like meat. "It's called _filet mignon_." Startled, Asher looked up. Johnny was smiling at him. "May sound strange, but it's really good. Unlike Pebble's cooking." "Hey!" Ben called from across the table. 'Hey', Asher realized, was the first word he'd heard Ben say all day. Asher was also confused at the casual, teasing manner in which Johnny spoke of Ben. Weren't superheroes supposed to be...like, perfect or something? It was true that they were always exaggerated, idolized, but still. Asher couldn't grasp the concept that they could be flawed.

Suddenly, Johnny stiffened beside him, staring vacantly into the distance, his face pale. "Mr. Storm," Asher said hesitantly, "Are you all right?" It took a few moments for the young man to respond. "Sure, kid." He winked. "Bathroom needed. Here's a tip: Do not eat several bowls of beans for lunch." He smiled, getting up from the table. "And it's Johnny. Call me Johnny." With that he walked out of the room.

"Okay, Mr. Storm," Asher said softly. "Johnny it is."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course, we all know that it wasn't beans.

Any guesses for the two identities of the children at the start. It's fairly obvious.

Mortimer: 15 year old boy. Black hair, brown eyes. Quiet and mysterious.

Emily: 14 year old girl. Blond hair, blue eyes. Energetic and fun-loving.

Asher: 14 year old boy. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes reading, and soccer.

Jenifer: 14 year old girl. Shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes. Loves the outdoors.

Tomas: 13 year old boy. Black hair, blue eyes. Likes to build.

Rowan: Tomas's Twin. Likes to build.

Penny: 11 year old girl. Brown hair, green eyes. Jenifer's younger sister.

Adam: 9 year old boy who loves history. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Wendy: 7 year old girl, black hair, blue eyes, Mortimer's younger sister.

Chris: 7 year old boy. Blond hair, brown eyes. Likes basketball.

Sean: 7 year old boy. Red hair, green eyes. Likes to sing. Nice Irish voice.

Chang: 7 year old boy. Asian. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes music.

Robert. 7. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Asher's younger brother. Likes baseball.

**Children deceased in the collapse of the orphanage.**

Fern: Five year old girl, brown hair, hazel eyes.

Danny: 10 year old boy with blond hair, hazel eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Majorly sorry for the lack of an update! I had a computer virus, so I couldn't use the computer for a while. Shall try to do better in the future.

This is for penny3, who requested a Ben moment. I hope it meets your expectations!

000000000000

The meal had been finished with a robot server coming to clean the dishes. Kids started to disperse, some to hang with Franklin and Valeria, some to explore. Ben got up awkwardly from the table. Kids. Why him? He felt like a freak among them. What if he scared them? Sue brushed past him. "Actually, I think _they_ scare _you_." She murmured. Ben stared at her disappearing (literally) back. Was she a mind reader? No, then she would already have made Johnny's life hell.

Wandering down the hallway, he headed toward his room. Maybe he could catch a nap before the next meal. Or stay there until he died.

"Mr. Grimm, sir?" Ben turned around. A kid, around thirteen, probably, was staring at him, with dark blue eyes. Aw, c'mon. Couldn't he not be the center of attention for once?

"Yeah?" He said, trying to inch backwards. "You're...Tomas. Right?" The boy nodded.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Tomas said. Ben froze momentarily. About what?

"Sure, kid. Talk away."

Tomas tilted his head. "You're not a freak." _Huh?_ What was the kid talking about?

"What am I, then?" He asked, tilting his head. Tomas looked at him.

"You're a person, of course. Not a Thing." Tomas paused. "You're actually my idol, if that makes a difference."

Ben stared -in shock- at the boy. As far as he knew, the only reason people looked up to him was because he was taller than them.

"Why's that?" Ben was, to say the least, curious. He was pretty sure the kid would laugh sooner or later and say that Ben had fallen for the joke. Or something. "Trust me, if it's because I can lift heavy stuff with one hand, look at wrestlers for better role models. I ain't really a sports person, if that's what you're into."

Tomas shook his head, smiling. "It's pretty cool that you can do that, Mr. Grimm. But what I like most about you, is that you've got feelings. Not like a real rock at any rate. Or wrestlers. The thing is, Mr. Grimm, is that you care about stuff, and sure, you like fighting—I've seen you fight on TV—but you also like to make sure that the people are alright too. Wrestlers hit other men without a second thought. You—you're better than any sports guy."

Ben reeled emotionally, wishing he had a beer. Could-could people really not look at him with fear? Or hate?

"That—that's a nice thing to say about a rock." He said, blinking.

Tomas shook his head again. "Just because you look like a rock doesn't mean you are one."

Ben shook his head. "...Thanks, kid."

Tomas grinned. "No problem Mr. Grimm."

Ben suddenly felt a lot more comfortable, and he walked forward, swinging his arm over Tomas's shoulder. "Alright, Tomas. How about we wake up my friend the Matchstick?"

ooooooooooooo

Johnny had collapsed on the couch of the living room, dozing. Reid had taken some of the kids to play in the hologram room, while Sue had taken the others for a ride in the Fantasticar, leaving only Johnny, Ben, Tomas, and Penny. Penny loathed heights, and found no interest in holographic simulations, preferring to knit a sweater. Ben and Tomas, loaded down with spam, air horns, several of Reid's miscellaneous inventions, and a kitten, froze momentarily when they saw her (she was curled up in a beanbag), but she only smiled and continued what she was doing. Both partners in crime grinned in relief, and proceeded to dump their...tools of the trade on the floor.

"Alright. Spam or airhorn?" Tomas asked.

"Naw...I'm thinking the...Bubble-Thingy Prison." Ben grinned evilly, picking up what looked like a gun, and pointed it at Johnny.

"Um...what does that do?" Tomas asked, looking from the contraption to Johnny. The boy then noticed that the Human Torch had a light sheen of sweat on his face, a deep frown only making the man look unwell.

"The...um...Bubble-Thingy Prison will capture Matchstick in a bubble-prison, that is basically proof to anything. First we're gonna trap him inside, then set off an airhorn inside it that's gonna probably make him half-deaf. Ready?" Ben asked, his finger on the trigger.

"Um..." Tomas looked at Johnny again. "I don't-"

"Here we go!" Ben grinned and pushed the trigger. A bubble immediately shot out of the gun, and encased Johnny, who was still asleep. The bubble raised him off the couch, until the Torch was hovering about a yard above it.

"And now he gets the wake-up call of all wake-up calls." Ben picked up a large airhorn, and poked the horn park into the bubble.

"Sure, anything can go in...just not out." Ben commented to Tomas. "Luckily for us, the Bubble is soundproof."

Ben hesitated for a second, then squeezed the trigger.

Then he, Tomas, and Penny (who had been watching), stared as Johnny screamed. It was a shocked yell, to be precise, one that Johnny did again, looking about wildly as he trembled, his face ashen. Tomas was horrified as the Torch gritted his teeth, grabbing his hair as if a madman. "Make it stop,"

he begged, on his knees, staring at nothing. "Please. Somebody. Make it stop."

Ben was the first to take action. "Pop the bubble, pop the bubble," He muttered, his eyes dark with worry as he took up the 'gun', pulling the trigger. Out shot a red beam of light, shattering the bubble as if glass. Johnny fell onto the couch, and as soon as he landed he scrambled for a window.

"Mr. Storm, wait!" Penny cried out. But it was too late, as the Human Torch crashed through the window, and in a blaze of fire, zoomed off into the sky.

Tomas stood frozen—the wildness, the fear in the Torch's eyes still fresh in his mind.

"Mr. Grimm?" Penny said hesitantly.

Ben had rushed to the window, and stood among shards of glass as he yelled furiously to the sky, "Matchstick! Come back! Dammit, Johnny, what the hell's wrong with you!"

Tomas walked over to the Thing—his idol. "Mr. Grimm...what are we going to do?"

Ben slowly turned his head to look at the boy. "I have no idea."

ooooooooooo

Doom eagerly watched the Torch shoot through the sky, weaving as if drunk. "Time for target practice, children." He told the—what were their names again? Fern? Danny? It didn't matter, really. "First one to hit the pollution problem gets a reward. The one to bring him down gets something...very special indeed."

Doom rubbed his hands together as the children grabbed hold of some powerful water guns, and aimed for Johnny.

00000000000

Again, I'm so sorry for the lack of an update. I hope you all will forgive me eventually! (You will, right? Right? Guys?)

Mortimer: 15 year old boy. Black hair, brown eyes. Quiet and mysterious.

Emily: 14 year old girl. Blond hair, blue eyes. Energetic and fun-loving.

Asher: 14 year old boy. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes reading, and soccer.

Jenifer: 14 year old girl. Shoulder-length brown hair, green eyes. Loves the outdoors.

Tomas: 13 year old boy. Black hair, blue eyes. Likes to build.

Rowan: Tomas's Twin. Likes to build.

Penny: 11 year old girl. Brown hair, green eyes. Jenifer's younger sister.

Adam: 9 year old boy who loves history. Brown hair, brown eyes.

Wendy: 7 year old girl, black hair, blue eyes, Mortimer's younger sister.

Chris: 7 year old boy. Blond hair, brown eyes. Likes basketball.

Sean: 7 year old boy. Red hair, green eyes. Likes to sing. Nice Irish voice.

Chang: 7 year old boy. Asian. Black hair, brown eyes. Likes music.

Robert. 7. African American. Black hair, brown eyes. Asher's younger brother. Likes baseball.

**Children deceased in the collapse of the orphanage.**

Fern: Five year old girl, brown hair, hazel eyes.

Danny: 10 year old boy with blond hair, hazel eyes.


End file.
